Khagan of Golden Horde
The Khagan of Golden Horde is the ruler of the Enemy Nation of Golden Horde and the supreme commander of it's army. The Khagan has a royal palace named Sarai Batu but prefers to move around the country in a caravan of Jurta's with his court. List of Khagans Khans of the White Horde * Chimtay I. 854-862 * Urus I. 862-868 * Sasibuqa 868-878 * Urus II. 878-890 * Toqtaqiya I. 890-903 * Chimtay II. 903-912 * Sasibuqa II. 912-931 * Batu I. 931-946 * Urus III. 946-962 * Arab Shaykh I. 962-979 * Chimtay III. 979-994 * Batu II. 994-1013 Khans of the Blue Horde * Batu I. 858-867 * Berke I. 867-880 * Sasibuqa I. 880-892 * Tokhta I. 892-903 * Nogai I. 903-912 * Batu II. 912-932 * Sartaq I. 932-946 * Talabuga I. 946-959 * Berke II. 959-977 * Kochu I. 977-992 * Tuda-Kochu I. 992-1009 * Ulaghchi I. 1009-1013 * (Batu II. of the White Horde , for 3 months in 1013) Khans of the Red Horde * Orda 862-877 * Timur-Orda I. 877-898 * Öz I. 898-910 * To the Blue horde 910-912 * Ilbasan I. 912-934 * Orda II. 934-950 * Batu I. 950-967 * To the White horde 967-971 * Orda III. 971-990 * Öz II. 990-1012 * Malik 1012-1013 Khans of the Great Horde (White , Blue and Red) * Batu II. (Khan of the White horde 994-1013) 1013-1016 * Chimtay IV. 1016 Khans of the White Horde * Chimtay IV. (Khan of the Great Horde 1016) 1016-1018 * Buyan I. 1018-1023 * Arab Shaykh II. 1023-1031 * Khans of the Blue Horde * Ulaghchi II. 1016-1019 * Tuda-Kochu II. 1019-1025 * Kochu II. 1025-1031 Khans of the Golden Horde * Arab Shaykh II. (Khan of the White Horde 1023-1031) 1031-1036 * Toqtamish I. 1036-1044 * Tokhta II. 1044-1046 * Buyan II. 1046-1057 * Chimtay V. 1057-1063 * Murad I. 1063-1066 * Hajji I. 1066-1072 * Sartaq II. 1072-1078 * Urus IV. 1078-1081 * Tulun I. 1081-1088 * Tuda-Kochu III. 1088-1092 * Batu VI. 1092-1101 * Mamai I. 1101-1103 * Nogai II. 1103-1107 * Murad II. 1107-1113 * Aziz I. 1113-1115 * Tulun II. 1115-1118 * Tokhta III. 1118-1121 * Ulaghchi III. 1121-1123 * Öz III. 1123-1127 (Khagan since 1126) * Murad III. 1127-1130 * Ilbasan II. 1130-1132 * Berke III. 1132-1136 * Jani Beg I. 1136-1138 * Sasibuqa IV. 1138-1146 * Mubarak I. 1146-1153 * Qulpa I. 1153-1156 * Ilbasan III. 1156-1165 * Jani Beg II. 1165-1169 * Muhammad I. 1169-1170 * Mubarak II. 1170-1177 * Murad IV. 1177-1184 * Qulpa II. 1184-1188 * Ulaghchi IV. 1188-1192 * Nawruz I. 1192-1197 * Murad V. 1197-1200 * Jani Beg III. 1200-1203 * Aig I. 1203-1206 * Kagan I. 1206-1210 * Muhammad II. 1210-1213 * Batu VII. 1213-1216 * Ilbani I. 1216-1218 * Aig II. 1218-1223 * Khidr I. 1223-1232 * Tini Beg I. 1232-1235 * Talabuga II. 1235-1238 * Hajji II. 1238-1243 * Muhammad III. 1243-1248 * Tini Beg II. 1248-1251 * Kagan II. 1251-1255 * Nawruz II. 1255-1257 * Khidr II. 1257-1262 * Muhammad IV. 1262-1266 * Talabuga III. 1266-1271 * Qulpa III. 1271-1277 * Tini Beg III. 1277-1281 * Mubarak III. 1281-1289 * Muhammad V. 1289-1295 * Khidr III. 1295-1298 * Kagan III. 1298-1301 * Murad VI. 1301-1308 * Batu VIII. 1308-1310 * Sayid Ahmad I. 1310-1314 * Kochu III. 1314-1317 * Muhammad VI. 1317-1322 * Nawruz III. 1322-1328 * Mahmud I. 1328-1336 * Sayid Ahmad II. 1336-1346 * Chimtay VI. 1346-1361 * Kochu IV. 1361-1363 * Sayid Ahmad III. 1363-1373 * Nawruz IV. 1373-1377 * Mahmud II. 1377-1386 * Batu IX. 1386-1391 * Berke IV. 1391-1397 * Muhammad VII. 1397-1405 * Ilbasan IV. 1405-1407 * Muhammad VIII. 1407-1436 * Mubarak IV. 1436-1441 * Sasibuqa V. 1441-1448 * Toqtamish II. 1448-1456 * Sartaq III. 1456-1459 * Mahmud III. 1459-1460 * Hajji III. 1460-1469 * Orda IV. 1469-1480 * Mengu I. 1480-1488 * Hajji IV. 1488-1497 * Qulpa IV. 1497-1503 * Berdi I. 1503-1513 * Ilbani II. 1513-1524 * Nogai III. 1524-1527 * Arab Shaykh III. 1527-1539 * Muhammad IX. 1539-1542 * Karim I. 1542-1549 * Dawlat I. 1549-1556 * Chimtay VII. 1556-1572 * Kebek I. 1572-1577 * Nawruz V. 1577-1583 * Dawlat II. 1583-1594 * Muhammad X. 1594-1602 * Jabbar I. 1602-1613 * Murtada I. 1613-1614 * Kebek II. 1614-1618 * Kochu V. 1618-1622 * Aig III. 1622-1631 * Baraq I. 1631-1635 * Dawlat III. 1635-1644 * Küchük I. 1644-1647 * Murtada II. 1647-1653 * Kagan IV. 1653-1660 * Muhammad XI. 1660-1661 * Sasibuqa VI. 1661-1666 * Ulugh I. 1666-1675 * Khidr IV. 1675-1678 * Jabbar II. 1678-1688 * Dawlat IV. 1688-1695 * Ulugh II. 1695-1699 * Baraq II. 1699-1721 * Muhammad XII. 1721-1724 * Kebek III. 1724-1731 * Karim II. 1731-1738 * Nawruz VI. 1738-1745 * Jalal I. 1745-1750 * Küchük II. 1750-1755 * Temür I. 1755-1762 * Tokhta IV. 1762-1777 * Pulad I. 1777-1787 * Toqtamish III. 1787-1798 * Jalal II. 1798-1810 * Dawlat V. 1810-1830 * Talabuga IV. 1830-1854 * Sasibuqa VII. 1854-1875 * Shadi I. 1875-1878 * Küchük III. 1878-(1890)